Celestia
by furrytail1
Summary: What happens when Lucy is threatened to leave Fairy Tail to protect the ones she loves, and then 4 years later theres a rumbling outside her house? And...Wait,...LUCY WAS PREGNANT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first NaLu story, although I did write two crossover stories so I have some experience with Fanfictions! Anyways enjoy!**

**(This Story Takes Place 4 Years Later, Natsu-22 Lucy-21)**

***Lucy's POV 4 Years Earlier***

_**Knock, Knock**_

_"Coming!" I called walking up to my door and opening it._

_"Hi Lisanna how are you?" I asked._

_"I'm good Lucy, how are you today?" She asked._

_"I'm good, come in, I'll make some tea." I said to her stepping to the side and letting her in. When she was in I went to the kitchen and started making tea._

_"So what brings you here today?" I asked setting the now made tea on the table._

_"I just wanted to talk, I feel like we haven't really ever talked before." She said smiling brightly to me. I nodded in agreement as I poured the tea and set the pot down._

_"I agree, it's nice to just be able to talk to someone sometimes. Especially in nice peace and quiet, not in the loud noisy guild hall where there's a threat of something being thrown at you every second your there." I said._

_"Agreed." Lisanna said happily drinking her tea._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Lisanna shrugged before her face lit up._

_"Oh, I saw these gorgeous e shoes-" And so we talked for a few hours, laughing and enjoying our tea together. It was so peaceful, I wouldve never guessed the real intentions that Lisanna had in mind, even when she was telling me them._

_"Anyways," Lisanna said as we calmed down from our laughter._

_"I did come here for a reason." She said. I looked questioningly towards her._

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_"Leave." She said her face turning into an angry glare._

_"W-what?" I asked shocked._

_"Now. Leave the guild and dont come back." She said. I was shell shocked._

_"W-what are you talking about? W-why would I leave?" I asked getting angry._

_"Your going to leave because I told you so, and also because Natsu deserves better then you." She said standing up. I stood up as well._

_"You know what, I'm not leaving! Your just jealous Natsu chose me over you!" I said, well shouted._

_"He dosnt know does he?" She asked pointing to my stomach yet. I was shocked._

_"H-how did you know about that?" I asked, my fury turning to fear as she changed into her cat (Cheetah? Sorry I dont know what its called) form._

_"So he dosnt know? Either way you better leave before-" She ran up to me before I could even move a muscle and put her sharp claws up against my stomach._

_"-Something terrible happens to the baby." She said. Tears were forming in my eyes. How could anyone be this cruel?! I slowly nodded and she moved her hand as I started packing my things and looked at my apartment before I left to the train station with Lisanna close behind. To anyone it looked like two friends walking to the train station, both of them sad that one had to go, but in reality I was terrified, and she was jumping for joy._

_Lisanna was generous enough to buy my ticket and push me onto the train, waving and smiling to me as the train left the station. I glared at her the whole time until she was out of sight, and then I cried._

***4 Years Later***

I tucked my daughter in and kissed her forehead as she snuggled her stuffed cat Happy. I was surprised when I found out the name for her favorite cat but I loved her that much more, not that I didn't love her though, she was my pride and joy.

"Night mommy! Love you!" She said. I smiled and turned her nightlight on before going to the door.

"Goodnight, dont let the bedbugs bite. I love you to Celestia."

**This was just the first chapter, so dont worry the chapters will hopefully get longer! Until then by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

I sighed and rolled over. I was just waking up and my dream had been the same as it always was. It'd with my normal heavy heart and was the same one every night for the past 4 years. Me Natsu and Celestia, one big happy family. I got out of bed with my normal heavy heart. I took a shower, made breakfast, and woke Celestia up. Celestia was 4 years old and had salmony pink hair like her father and my chocolate brown eyes. Her hair went a little past her shoulders and was wavy and soft. She always wore dresses and her choice for today was a light pink dress that went to her knees and had a red ribbon around the middle tied into a bow on the side, and she also had a red bow in her hair. She reminded me so much of her father that it saddened me inside, but I absolutely loved her to death.

"So what do you want to do today Celestia?" I asked her while we ate. She kicked her legs back and forth as she thought.

"Hmm, I wanna go to the park!" She said happily. I smiled and nodded to her as I cleaned up the dishes.

"Alright, go get your shoes on and I'll go get us a basket and we can have a picnic, hows that sound?" I asked. She smiled happily and nodded while skipping off to go get her shoes. I smiled and made us a packed lunch and when I was done we headed off to the park. When we got there Celestia immediately ran off to play on the slide and anything else she could find. Soon she came back over to the picnic table I was sitting at and smiled.

"Mommy, I wanna play with you and the Lion spirit!" She said happily pulling me up. I smiled and patted her head.

"Alright hunny." I said summoning Loki and we all played on the playground for hours before lunch time rolled around. We headed back to the picnic table and started eating the lunch I packed and just relaxed. This was mostly what my days were filled with now, but I didn't mind in the least. I worked at a diner down the street from our house, and when I had to go to work I was allowed to bring Celestia with me. Customers adored her as well as my boss and co-workers so she normally sat at a table and colored while I worked. Over the years my powers increased and I was able to have more than three spirits out at a time with it draining only a very little amount of magic energy. I could keep them out for hours with my magic energy and I didn't even need to use there keys anymore. Celestia also grew up with powers of her own. I soon realized that she was both a celestial wizard and a fire user much to my surprise. She also had another power which was telepathy and she could communicate with anyone she wanted as long as she had already met them before. She was a very powerful wizard though for her age because it normally takes an celestial mage till the age of 13-14 before they can summon there own spirits but one day I saw her summon Loki using my key and both me and Loki were surprised when she did this. She made contracts with all of my keys and I let her carry them with her since I didn't need them to summon my spirits anymore. I still cared about my keys, that's why before I gave Celestia my keys I made her promise that she would do everything she could to protect the keys and that she would care for them. Of course she promised and I knew she loved the keys as much as I did. Celestia used the keys as her main source of magic but mostly because I couldn't teach her how to use fire magic and she preferred the keys over the fire anyway.

"Alright Hunny, its time to go home. By Loki." I said as Loki said goodby to me and Celestia and we went back to our house.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Celestia as I helped her take her shoes off. She nodded happily and went upstairs to grab her coloring book and crayons as I started dinner. She came back downstairs and sat at the table that was in the kitchen and colored. I smiled and continued cooking and talking to Celestia. I had finished dinner and was putting it on the table while Celestia was upstairs putting her book away when they house started shaking. My heart sank as I thought of the possibility that it was an earthquake and ran upstairs and grabbed Celestia.

"Mommy whats happening?" She asked clinging to me. I talked calmly but inside I was shaking in fear, not for my life, but for Celestia's. I had a gut feeling that this wasn't a earthquake, but it was something else. I called out Capricorn and told him to stay with Celestia as I went downstairs and looked out the window. My heart dropped. I paled visibly and I couldn't move.

There was a fight. Right in front of our house. It was some guy that looked stupidly strong, but its not him that made me pale. It was the people he was fighting. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna,and Natsu. I shook in nervousness and fear. I ran back upstairs and grabbed Celestia and gave her to Capricorn.

"Take her to the forest to the place we talked about. I'll be back soon. Protect her at all costs." I said. Capricorn nodded and Celestia looked close to tears. I hugged and kissed her, saying a quick I love you before having Capricorn take her to the forest. I went upstairs and looked through a box till I found my old whip and stared at it while the memories flooded me. I shook them off and ran outside. When I said the guy was stupidly strong I meant it. He was about 6'4 and was all muscled up like Elfman but he looked scarier. The others looked like they were having a hard time and I wanted to cry at there presence. They all looked the same as they did 4 years ago but they looked like they had gotten stronger. I shook away the thoughts as I saw that they were having some trouble. I grabbed my whip and grabbed the guys ankle and made him fall in surprise. The others looked shocked when he fell and I summoned Scorpio and Taurus.

"Scorpio, Taurus, use your unison attack!" I called. They both nodded and Scorpio provided the sand while Taurus's ax absorbed it and he had it go straight for the man who was still on the ground in shock. (This is the same attack from the Grand Magic Games, Lucy Vs. Flare)

The man looked down for the count and the others were still in pure shock. I took this opportunity to run to the forest. Lisanna was with them, and im sure they all knew who just did that. It was a risk just doing that but I couldn't leave them. I was still a Fairy Tail member (Lisanna never got rid of her mark, and she never got permission from the master to leave in the first place) and I wasn't going to abandon them. I heard their angry screams as they called out for me and I ran faster to the cave I was headed to. Knowing Natsu's nose he knew exactly which way I was going so they were still pretty close behind. I reached the cave and saw Capricorn keeping watch and Celestia behind him.

"Capricorn grab Celestia, lets go!" I called out loudly and he saw me and grabbed Celestia quickly and we ran through the forest.

"Is that them Lucy-Sama?" He asked carrying the now sleeping Celestia in his arms protectively. I nodded and we ran as fast as we could till we reached the end of the forest. I was out of breath but I knew they were still pretty close behind. I sighed in sadness.

"Alright, Capricorn you go take Celestia back to the house, I'll be fine." I said. He hesitated but nodded when I told him I'd call Loki out. Loki came out as well when Capricorn was gone and I rested against a tree to catch my breath as the others caught up. They didn't look happy. I was confused by this. Why would they be angry with me? I mean I just helped them out!

"Lucy." Natsu said angrily. His voice was low and came out more like a growl. I shrank back in fear and surprise and tried to melt into the tree. Sadly it didn't work. Loki stood in front of me protectively and I was just confused by everything that was happening. They were all giving me glares that made me want to die. I understood why Lisanna would be glaring at me, but why would everyone else be glaring at me like that.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail. How could you?" Erza said glaring like she was death herself.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"You know what you did!" We are taking you back to the guild this instance. Master will figure out what to do with you then." Erza said. I was shaking.

"You will not harm Lucy." Loki growled stepping forward. I shakily stood up, having fallen to the ground in exhaustion and fear, and looked at them.

"I will go with you, but I need to get one thing first. Please." I said. They disagreed with my terms and were going to take me by force until I told Loki to carry me. He nodded and knew what to do. He ran back to the house. I couldn't leave Celestia with no one. Capricorn would stay until my magic ran out, and after that, although Celestia was a strong mage, she wouldn't be able to keep him out for that long. She would be all alone. I wasn't going to let that happen. She already grew up with one parent, she didn't need to become an orphan. When we reached the house the others were still close behind and I ran into the house and found Capricorn and Celestia in the living room. Loki could you pack all our clothes and leave them in the celestial world for us please?" I asked rushed. He nodded and ran upstairs I ran to Celestia and hugged her.

"Were going to take a little trip alright?" I asked with tears in my eyes. She was already crying at the fact that I was crying and nodded. I smiled slightly and pet her head as Loki came back down.

"All done." He said. I nodded and had Capricorn go back, but kept Loki with us.

"Mommy whats happening?" Celestia asked. I shushed her and told her everything was okay as the others came charging in through the front door. This scared Celestia so much that she started bawling and clung on tighter to me. The others were still angry but looked in shock at me and my daughter.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Celestia cried. I tried to calm her down and rocked her back and forth as they walked up to me. Loki stood protectively in front of us along with Virgo and Aries but I stood with Celestia in my arms.

"It's alright guys, I said I would go with them. Loki stay please." I said. They all nodded and The others still looked shocked.

"Lucy, whose that?" Wendy asked. I sighed.

"This is my daughter, Celestia."


	3. Chapter 3

We were all on a train heading to Magnolia. Celestia was using my lap as a pillow and Loki and Erza were sitting in front of me with Gray Wendy Natsu and Lisanna on the other side of the aisle.

"What did I do?" i asked Erza, but like the others she ignored me and I sighed. They were all shocked that I had a daughter but they still wanted me to go back to the guild which I had already agreed to. When we reached Magnolia I woke Celestia up and she stuck close to my side.

"Mommy, why is the red haired girl saying mean things about you?" She asked me. I wanted to cry but instead i hugged her to my side as the others looked at me in shock.

"They aren't very happy with me." I said to her.

"What did you do mommy?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and Celestia looked back at the others before facing straight again. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Natsu angrily.

"She did not! Mommy would never hurt anyone! She's nice, caring, and loves people! Mommy's never left my side and she loves me very much, your just one big meanie!" She yelled with tears falling down her face. I rushed back to her and hugged her as the others looked in surprise. Natsu scoffed and said something that made my blood run cold.

"Shut up kid, you have no idea what your talking about. She's just one big slut." I stood up angrily and glared at him. How could he say that to a 4 year old?! Nonetheless his own kid! Even if he doesn't know that its his kid he should know better! I walked up to him and slapped him in the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. I went and picked up Celestia and started walking again.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again." Loki growled to Natsu before falling in step with me. Natsu growled and before I knew it fire was flying everywhere. I looked at Celestia in shock. She had jumped out of my arms and stopped Natsu from hitting me and Loki.

"Celestia!" I said stopping her. She almost showed them her fire magic, and that would've raised some questions seeing as she had my keys hanging on her belt loop. (She was wearing a skirt and tank top now.) The others looked shocked again and I picked her back up.

"Be careful, you dont wanna show those meanies your powerful magic, its to good for them." I said. She picked up on the hint and nodded. I smiled at how smart she was for being so young and could see there glares at how I had called them the big meanies when they obviously thought of me as something much worse than 'a big meanie'.

"Were here." Erza said stepping in front of me and pushing the doors open. The guild silenced when they saw me and looked in shock, which soon turned to glares. I sighed. What did I ever do to them? I mean I did leave but was it so bad that they cant even look at me without glaring?! Celestia hid her face in my shoulder and Loki took his position in front of me protectively and Erza walked me up to Masters office. Did he hate me as much as everyone else? I hoped not. Maybe he can tell me what I did that was so bad.

"Come in." Master said before Erza even knocked. We walked in and Erza left.

"Lucy?!" Master asked walking up to me. I nodded and handed Celestia to Loki.

My my whose this young lady?" Master asked. Celestia smiled to the master which meant master obviously didn't hate me like the others did.

"I'm Celestia!" She said happily. Master nodded.

"Nice to meet you Celestia, you can call me Grampa." He said. Celestia nodded happily.

"Loki why dont you guys wait outside." I said. Loki nodded and they left. master sighed and sat at his desk.

"Master, do you know why they all hate me?" I asked getting straight to the point. Master sighed again.

"I know what happened then child, how Lisanna threatened you to leave by using the child as leverage, but when you were already on the train another you came to the guild. You trashed the place no matter how many people tried to stop you. You beat up Gray, Wendy, Levy, Bickslow, and Natsu. When the other you left Lisanna came beat up and claimed you did it and that you said you hated everyone in the guild with a passion, even Natsu and that you were just using him to get close to the guild." Master said. I was in shock.

"W-what?! Master, I-I-" Master cut in.

"I know you didn't do it child. But no matter how many times I explain to everyone you didn't do it they dont believe me. Those brats only care that you betrayed them. I think we all know Lisanna did it, but I couldn't kick her out, everyone would think I just went crazy and retire me or something crazy like that. These brats need to pay more attention. You would never hurt anyone." He said shaking his head. He sighed.

"You have a beautiful daughter, and shes very powerful, I can tell." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Shes a celestial wizard and a fire mage and she can use telepathy with people shes met as well as read peoples minds. She's made a contract with all of my spirits and she doesn't use her fire unless shes really mad. I cant teach her how to use fire magic so her primary choice of fighting is her celestial spirits." I said. Master nodded in approval and I smiled more.

"You've gotten stronger as well." He said. I nodded to and before anything else could be said I heard Celestia calling me and Master out. I ran out the door and saw in shock that Lisanna was holding Celestia up by the hair and Loki was gone. I knew Loki didn't leave on purpose so my guess was someone knocked him out.

"Mommy!" Celestia said crying. I growled and ran up to Lisanna, punching her in the face and catching Celestia as she fell.

"It's alright Celestia, I got you now. Your okay." I said. I saw Natsu running up to us in outrage and I pushed Celestia behind me as Natsu punched me in the stomach where Celestia would have been. I glared at him and called out Capricorn, Virgo and Aries. I gave Celestia to Capricorn and looked back at Natsu.

"How dare you!" I growled. Master stood in front of me shaking his head.

"I'm very disappointed in everyone but Lucy!" Master shouted loudly causing everyone to freeze.

"How could you do that to your nakama?! Did you really think Lucy would hurt you guys?! 4 Years ago Lucy was already on a train when she supposedly attacked you guys and the guild! She has a child of her own and she hasn't done anything to try and fight you guys! I heard she actually helped you guys on that mission when you were close to loosing! (Lucy and the Master talked on the train) Your even fighting children! I'm greatly disappointment in you all!" Master shouted. The others were shocked.

"If it wasn't Lucy who attacked the guild then who was it huh?!" Natsu yelled back.

"Why dont you stop blaming me for everything?! I was pregnant Natsu! Why would I want to fight! I'm not an Idiot, I loved you! Why dont you ask your friend Lisanna why she threatened to kill the baby and told me to leave Magnolia for good!" I shouted at him. He looked shocked and looked to Lisanna. Then he looked angry.

"Stop lying Lucy. Lisanna wouldn't harm a child." He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL CELESTIA! WERE YOU NOT HERE OR SOMETHING?!" I shouted in tears.

"Did you ever stop to think whose child this was? Who would I possibly have wanted to have kids with 4 years ago? Who does she resemble? Who have you been a jerk to since we got here? WHO DID YOU WANT LISANNA TO KILL A FEW MINUTES AGO?!" I shouted grabbing Celestia. Natsu looked at me in shock and then looked at Celestia, then back to me. I looked down and my bangs covered my face.

"I should've ran from you guys. I wasn't even fighting back when you wanted me to come back to the guild. That was a mistake I wont make again." I said carrying Celestia and walking down the steps of the guild. I was at the front door when I set Celestia down. She looked at everyone and then back at me.

"You guys hurt mommy!" She said sadly as her fists ignited and were covered in fire. She started crying and I saw Loki and Virgo appear out of the corner of my eye. Celestia was really mad and was going to use her energy up in seconds.

"Come on Celestia, call them back, we gotta go anyway. Who cares if they hurt me, we wont be coming back. Ever." I said grabbing her hand which she quickly extinguished so she wouldn't burn me. She nodded and grabbed my hand tightly and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Celestia were in the park after the events of what happened today. It was to late to get a train ticket to go back home, by the time we got there it would be around 1 A.M. So we decided to stay at an inn for the night before going back tomorrow. Wait, we cant go back. They probably still want to hurt me, or even worse, Celestia. We cant go back now. I sighed in exasperation and watched the sun set. I looked to Celestia who was playing in the sandbox and walked up to her.

"Come on Celestia it's getting late." I said grabbing her hand and walking to the inn. When we got back I had Leo bring us some Pajamas and a fresh set of clothes for tomorrow, and when me and Celestia changed we got into bed and fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to a knock on the door and groaned. I didn't have the dream today. All hope of us becoming a happy family vanished after what happened yesterday, and I was glad for that. maybe I can finally move on with my life and keep my attention solely on Celestia and not hope of her meeting her father.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

I sighed. Celestia was still sleeping and the clock on the wall told me it was 7:30 A.M. Why would someone be here that early? I walked up to the door and looked through the hole in the door to see who it was. My blood ran cold when I saw Team Natsu, excluding Lisanna, standing outside my door. I slowly and quietly went back to Celestia and summoned Capricorn, being careful of Natsu's super hearing. I didn't want to alert him of what I was doing. I had Capricorn take Celestia out the window and to a rendezvous point and told him I'd meet him there soon seeing as I wouldn't be able to jump out the window as well, and i've been using a lot of magic energy since I was giving some of mine to Celestia so she could recover from yesterday. Calling out another spirit to help me was out of the question and if I had a choice I'd rather Celestia was safe then me. I walked back over to the door when there was another knock and then some talking.

_"Do you think she's awake?" Natsu._

_"Should we go in and get her?" Gray._

_"Just keep knocking, she'll come out eventually." Erza._

_"Aye sir!" Happy._

_"It is pretty early, maybe we should come back later." Wendy._

_"If we do that child she could just leave without us noticing it." Carla._

I was scared and nervous since I wouldn't be able to do much fighting if it came down to it but I slowly unlocked the door, leaving the chain on the top locked so they couldn't push the door open themselves, and peaked out glaring.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice. I saw them all visibly flinch.

"Are you here to kill me, or maybe your here to kill Celestia, you know, pick on the weak ones, I cant fight back and im not in the mood to anyways, so can you just leave, I promise I'll go back to where I came from and just disappear for good. I wont see you, speak to you, or even look at your pictures. Celestia will never remember you, and I'll make sure to tell her that her father was some man who was brave and courageous but he left for personal reasons. I'll have to be a pretty good actor to praise you like that with a straight face." I said sharply to them. Natsu looked to the ground and the others looked ashamed of themselves. Good.

"We, umm... came to apologize." Wendy said.

"Well I dont want to hear it! My daughter could have literally killed all of you if her magic energy hadn't been so low. I've been giving her my magic energy so she can get better, but that means im running low on power, and I have things to do and places to be so can you just leave so we can as well." I said angrily.

"Is..is Celestia in there?" Natsu asked. I stared at him and thought.

"Yes. Now will you go? I would like to leave now, and like i've said, im not in the mood for fighting." I said. They nodded and I watched as they slowly left the hallway and went to the lobby. I closed the door and sighed. I went to me and Celestia's clothes and I put mine on, putting hers in my bag as well as my pajamas. I put my shoes on and I left after paying for some breakfast on the go for me and Celestia. I walked through the town of Magnolia, slowly but surly reaching the rendezvous point and meeting up with Capricorn and Celestia.

"Mommy!" Celestia called happily, jumping from Capricorns arms and running into mine. I smiled to her and had her change into her clothes in a nearby restroom and gave our pajamas to Capricorn who bowed and left. I handed Celestia some of the breakfast food I got and we sat at a picnic table and ate happily. Finally this point in our lives can be over with. I wish I had never helped them when I saw them in front of my house. That was one mistake I wont make again. I sighed happily and me and Celestia talked for a while about where we should live now. I wanted Celestia to be apart of the choice since I was going to have to make her leave her hometown. Our happiness though was cut short when someone fell out of the bush next to us.

"Oi, You stupid flame brain, look what you did now!" Gray said standing up. I shot up from my spot and picked Celestia up and held her protectively away from them.

"Wait Luce, we dont want to fight you!" Natsu said running up to us. I took a few steps back and watched as everyone walked out from there hiding spots.

"So now your stalking us?!" I said rubbed there heads.

"I agreed to come to the guild and when I did I found everyone deciding it would be such a fun idea to hurt my daughter! What more do you want?! Do you want to see me miserable, because you've already accomplished that! Do you want to see Celestia sad? 'Cause that's been accomplished for a while now! Do you want me to die from trying to protect my daughter from you people?! Wait a few more hours and your wish will come true!" I said turning and running, tears streaming down my face.

"Mommy, please dont cry." Celestia said wiping some of my tears as I ran. I smiled sadly to her and kept running, the others close behind. It was true, I was exhausted and I was close to passing out, even though I just woke up about an hour ago.

"Hold on! Luce! Celestia!" I heard Natsu shout. I was slowing down from exhaustion and I could feel Celestia hold onto me tighter as she watched Natsu come closer and closer. I slowed and put Celestia on the ground, saying a quick sorry, and I love you before passing out.  
**.**  
**..**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"Ugh..." I groaned and tried sitting up but didn't get far before I fell back down in exhaustion.

"Mommy!" Celestia cried happily, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back before taking in my surroundings. We were at the infirmary... in Fairy Tail. Great. I just wanted to leave and forget all about Fairy Tail and keep Celestia far away from them but now I was right back where I started. I could here the commotion outside the door and sighed. What was I going to do now.

"Mommy, they brought us back here." Celestia said looking down. I sighed and smiled.

"It's alright Celestia, here why dont you come lay down with me, you must be tired." I said moving over and lifting the blankets up as Celestia crawled under, snuggling her stuffed cat and snuggling against me.

"Where'd you get Happy?" I asked.

"Loke brought him with us for me!" Celestia said happily before closing her eyes. I smiled and mentally thanked Loke and kissed Celestia forehead before falling back asleep.

I yawned as I heard the door open and sat up along with Celestia who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I looked at the door and saw Master walking over, and he jumped on the chair and sat down sighing.

"I'm glad to see you awake and healthy." He said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"I would have been healthier if a specific team from this guild wasn't stalking me." I said as Celestia snuggled against me again, playing with her cat.

"I'm deeply sorry for that, after you left they all interrogated Lisanna and she eventually cracked and said that she had framed you and threatened you so you would leave and everyone would hate you. I had to expel her from the guild and after that Team Natsu felt bad and they went looking for you, and when they came back with you unconscious I almost ripped there heads off until I heard what happened. You have every right to be mad at the guild for what they did to you when you were never at fault to begin with, but I hope one day you'll forgive them, and maybe you could join Fairy Tail again." Master said looking down.

"Maybe some day I can maybe forgive them, but today is not the day. I'm grateful for you taking care of me and Celestia today, but we have to go." I said. Master sighed and nodded in understanding as me and Celestia stood up. We both hugged Master saying our goodbys as we followed him out the infirmary. The guild jumped up in shock when they saw me and Celestia and they all came charging up to us but Master stopped them. I nodded to Master and grabbed Celestia's hand as we walked to the front of the guild, ready to leave. But of course that's to easy. Natsu ran up calling my name and grabbed my arm, which I shrugged out of and turned to face him.

"Luce-" Natsu started but I cut him off.

"No, I dont want to hear your apologies anymore. Me and Celestia are leaving and that's final. My magic energy is full again so I wont hesitate to attack you or anyone else who decides to follow us and stop us." I said dangerously quiet. Celestia squeezed my hand and smiled to me when I looked down at her. I smiled back and glared one last time at Natsu before pushing the guild doors and leaving, Celestia matching my footsteps. This time I didn't care how late it was, we were leaving Magnolia right now. I picked Celestia up and jogged to the train station, looking at the schedule. We were going to head home, pack everything we could, get my last paycheck, and get a new house in the town me and Celestia were talking about. The next train was leaving at 9 P.M. It was 8:40 P.M. right now so we had about 20 minutes until the train came. Me and Celestia went to go get some food and after that we headed back to the train which would be arriving any minute now. When we got there I was enraged to see Natsu, Erza, and Gray there along with Happy who quickly flew to me when he saw me, but stopped at my glare.

"Lucy!" They called but they also stopped at my glare. I summoned Virgo and got on the train with Celestia, the others shouting for me to hold on, that is until Virgo dug a tunnel underneath them and they fell into the hole. Celestia snuggled up against me when we sat down and I stroked her hair as the train started moving. I looked out the window and saw them climbing out of the hole and Natsu running alongside the train screaming my name. I ignored him and turned to Celestia instead as she played with her stuffed cat.


	5. Chapter 5

When the train finally stopped me and Celestia got off and headed to our house. I had Loke inform the diner of my leaving and they gave Loke my last paycheck. Our house wasn't to far from the train station so we reached it quickly and I called Virgo and Loke out.

"Could you please pack this up for me?" I asked tiredly. They nodded and before I knew it the house was completely bare, except for the things like kitchen and bathroom appliances. After that me and Celestia headed back to the train station. After I bought our tickets and we boarded the train I sighed.

"I'm sorry for all this traveling sweety, but soon we'll be at our new home!" I said smiling to Celestia. Celestia smiled back and nodded.

"I understand mommy! This way those mean people cant hurt us anymore!" She said. I smiled and inwardly sighed at the thought of Celestia having to know how bad some people can be in this world. I looked out the window and watched as our town zoomed past in a blur.

*At the new house*

We had unpacked everything and were all settled down. It was time for bed and I was tucking Celestia in and turning her nightlight on before going to my own room. I sighed and fell onto my bed, going into a blissful sleep.

I awoke the next day happily. The only dream I had that night was of me and Celestia living a happy and peaceful life.

*4 Years later*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELESTIA!" We all cheered happily. We being me and all of my Celestial Spirits. Celestia smiled happily and hugged us all.

"Thank you everyone!" She screamed happily hugging each and everyone of us. over the 4 years I had gotten even stronger and could now have all of my spirits out at once which amazed the magic council when they had found out. Celestia had also gotten stronger. She could have two spirits out at once which amazed me seeing as today she was only turning 8! I had also found her a fire magic user to teach her for me and we had become close friends, and even Celestia loved her! The magic Council had heard about my falling out with Fairy Tail and even wanted me to join them but I refused and decided that I wanted to stay with Celestia as much as I could. Of course I needed a source of income, and me and Celestia actually did jobs, like jobs you get at guilds. It wasn't anything like, Defeat this giant monster, but we did other stuff like, Return our missing book, or, Escort us here safely. They were all really easy and they payed well, but Celestia really wanted to the more risky jobs, but I felt that she was to young. The magic council would send us jobs that they had me pick out and that's how we got the jobs without being in an actual guild.

"Do you want to open presents first or eat cake?" I asked gesturing to the two things set out on the table. Celestia thought about it.

"Umm... Presents!" She said happily. I nodded and went to the table and grabbed my present. She smiled took the card off the present. The present had shiny blue wrapping paper with stars covering it, and her card matched the paper. She read the message on the card and then the message I wrote before smiling towards me and ripping the paper off. It was a long black rectangular box and when she opened it it had a heart shaped locket inside. She smiled brightly and took the locket out. It was silver and on the front of the heart it had her initials with a smaller heart surrounding them in tiny diamonds. I opened up the locket and she smiled happily when she saw a picture of me and her on one side and on the other it was one with me her and all our celestial spirits. She squealed happily and jumped on me hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged back before putting her necklace on for her. Her other presents were all from our spirits and all had them same shiny paper that my present had. They all got her things like bracelets, necklaces, and more dresses to her already giant collection. She thanked us all before we went to the cake and sang happy birthday to her and ate the cake while talking happily.

"I'll be right back, there's one more present for you." I said happily. she smiled and nodded and I smiled as well before running upstairs and grabbing the paper out of the box on the top shelf of my closet. I ran back down and smiled.

"Pack you bags Celestia, because we've got a job in Riverview***** to defeat a monster!" I said in an announcers voice. Her face lit up and she squealed before hugging me and running upstairs, shouting thank yous the whole way up. I smiled and laughed before putting the paper in my already packed bag that was in the closet next to the front door. I felt that she and I were strong enough to take on a monster and she had wanted to do this for a while so why not now? I said goodby to all our spirits before they went back and I went up and helped Celestia pack her bag before we headed to the train station, Celestia chatting happily the whole way there about how excited she was.

*After Train Ride*

All right, lets go to an inn so we can rest before going to the client." I said and Celestia nodded happily and skipped alongside me. We reached an inn soon enough and after we got our room we set our things down and changed our clothes into something easier to fight with while in battle. I had on my black combat boots and a short sleeved white shirt with blue on the fringes(Is that what the edges of a shirt are called? Whatever.) I was also wearing black shorts that went down to my thighs and my long blonde hair was up in a bun. I was also wearing a matching locket that I gave Celestia, and my whip was attached to my belt. Celestia was wearing her locket as well and her wavy hair was down with a black headband on. She was wearing a pink shirt and the sleeves reached her elbows and they were made of a transparent pink cloth. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts that reached her knees, and a pair of pink and black flats. Her keys were also on her belt loop and she looked like she couldn't wait to go out and fight. I pushed aside the thoughts of how she acted and looked so much like her father and smiled.

"Well, lets get going!" I said happily as she nodded and followed me to the clients house. When we reached the clients house I knocked on the door and a short old woman answered.

"Hello, were here about the job request." I said smiling politely.

"I'm Lucy, and this is my daughter Celestia." I said and Celestia waved happily. The old woman smiled and greeted us.

"I'm Sakura, come in and I'll tell you about the job." She said. I nodded and we followed her into the small yet cozy house.

*After the Explanation*

"Thank you again for taking the job request, I cant wait for that beast to be taken care of." She said walking us to the door. I smiled and nodded and me and Celestia headed to the woods, where Sakura said the monster would be. When we reached a clearing in the woods I heard something that sounded like a roar and a yell at the same time and me and Celestia turned to face the giant monster. it had the face of a cat, the body of a bear, and legs and feet like a goat. It was a very strange combination, but I pushed the thought aside and got into a battle stance along with Celestia. I immediately called out Loke and Aries, while Celestia called out Virgo.

"Virgo can you please dig under the monster so he falls in?" Celestia asked politely. She grew up to love her spirits just as much as I did and I was grateful for that.

"Aries, when he falls stun him with your wool, Loke, when hes stunned use your ring." I said. They all nodded and immediately Virgo went under ground, the monster falling soon after, and then Aries used her wool to stun him making it easy for Loke to use his ring on him. I smiled in delight at our first completed mission of actually fighting and turned to Celestia.

"Good Job!" I said happily as I hugged her.

"Thank you guys for your help, you can go back now." I said and they all nodded and smiled before leaving. After that we left the woods and headed back to Sakura's house to get the reward and after that we headed back to the Inn. On the way to the Inn Celestia and I did some window shopping in the busy town and occasionally went into some of the stores to look at things. We were almost to the Inn when I heard shouting.

"Oi, do you have a rock for a brain?! The Inn is that way!" I heard.

"I said it was that way stripper!" Yelled another person.

"What was that match stick?!" The first person yelled.

"Umm, maybe you should stop fighting before-" This time it was a little girl who spoke quietly. It was quiet for a second before I heard a BANG.

"What have I said about fighting in public?" Another girl said. I hadn't realized it but the voices were getting closer and I could hear the clink of amour as they walked closer. I was to frozen in shock to know what was happening before Celestia spoke.

"Mama? Whats wrong?" She asked. I shook off my shock and held Celestia's hand before turning and getting ready to hide but it was to late. The group turned the corner and they froze in shock when they saw me and Celestia standing there. Celestia froze as well but looked up at me concerned. Team Natsu stared at us in shock and they opened there mouths to say something but quickly closed them. I looked down at Celestia's concerned face and smiled slightly. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground in a giant hug.

"Luce! I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I never wanted you to leave again!" Natsu said crying. I saw Celestia grab one of her keys and I shook my head and she nodded. I stood up along with Natsu and he rubbed his eyes. I smiled at them slightly and walked back over to Celestia.

"Hey." I said waving slightly. Well that did it. They all ran over to me crying and saying how sorry they were for what they did. They even apologized to Celestia and by the time they finally stopped I was laughing. About 2 years after I left them all again I vowed that if they were really sorry for what they did to me I would forgive them, and Celestia knew about that. She made the same vow and said that if I ever wanted to try to get back with Natsu, or even just be friends with him she would try to look at him as a fatherly figure in her life.

"We are really sorry about what we did to you both." Erza said wiping away her tears.

"Are you really sorry? All of you?" I asked. They all nodded there heads vigorously and I smiled.

"Then not only me, but Celestia forgive you." I said. They all looked up in shock.

"R-really, I mean... your not even mad at what we did?" Gray asked. I shook my head.

"I was mad for the first 2 years after that but I made a vow along with Celestia that if you all were truly sorry for what you all did then we would forgive you. Celestia needs a father figure in her life, right Natsu?" I asked. More tears welled up in his eyes and he nodded smiling happily and hugged both me and Celestia. By now I was crying and Celestia was smiling brightly.

"By the way Natsu, it's Celestia's birthday today. Thanks to her life long wish to take a more riskier job we came here." I said. Natsu smiled happily and picked Celestia up on his back and she giggled happily.

"Well in that case, change of plans, were heading to the town to get Celestia some presents to celebrate her birthday!" He shouted happily. We all smiled.

"Aye sir!" We said and we all headed to the town happily.

**Riverview*- I know this is a town in the Sims but I couldn't come up with any town names!**

**This is not the end just so you know, but the end is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry, i've been busy with Easter and writers block and school, its just been hectic so I wont be posting as regularly. Sorry!**


	6. Finale

I woke up smiling. Celestia was curled up in my arms on the bed and the sun was shining brightly.I slowly got out of the bed and went to our packed bags and pulled out a white top and a blue and white jacket that reached just above my stomach and had sleeves that went down to my elbows. I also took out a blue skirt and my brown belt. I changed into those before going through Celestia's clothes and picking out a white dress with elbow length sleeves, and reached to just above her knees. There were pink and gold designs all around the dress and I also picked out some pink flats for her while I wore my black combat boots. By now Celestia was awake and I had her change before I brushed her hair out for her and put it into a braid for her. She smiled happily and held her stuffed cat in her arms. I held her hand as we got up and headed for the room across from ours. I knocked on the door and I heard some mumbling and shuffling before a very tired Natsu opened the door wearing his clothes although they looked as if he just threw them on quickly. Which he probably did.

"Hey Luce whats up?" He asked yawning and stretching. I sighed but smiled.

"Me and Celestia are heading out for breakfast, so if you and Gray are hungry you better get ready." I said before heading to Erza and Wendy's room and telling them the same thing, although they had already been up and ready. After a few minutes we all headed down to a diner, me and Natsu holding Celestia's hand, while everyone caught up with each other. Mira and Laxus had gotten together, Erza and Jellal were together, Levy and Gajeel, and even Gray and Juvia! I smiled and when we finally reached the diner we were all best friends, like nothing had ever happened. After we ate we walked back to Magnolia seeing as it wasn't to far away and Natsu didn't want to ride the train anyways. Celestia was on his shoulders and me and Natsu were talking while the others walked slightly ahead of us.

"You know I really am sorry Luce... I didn't want you to leave, I wanted to be there for you and help raise Celestia." He said sadly. Celestia had fallen asleep a little while ago and was resting her head on his. I sighed and smiled.

"I know Natsu, apology accepted. You can help raise Celestia now, with me. Besides." I said resting my hand on his arm.

"I'd like to try being in a relationship with you again. We left on bad terms, but the past is the past. If things had been different, who knows, maybe we would've been married, Celestia would've grown up with a father, and I would've never left the guild in the first place. But everything happens for a reason right?" I asked. I could see tears in his eyes as he smiled to me. I smiled back and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

When we finally reached the guild Celestia had woken up and was now walking in between me and Natsu as we held her hands. Erza, being in the front, pushed open the doors and they nearly broke off there hinges.

"Were back, and you wont believe who we found!" Erza shouted as everyone silenced when they saw us. A second passed and then we were bombarded. I laughed and Celestia smiled as we were dragged into hugs. Eventually it died down and everyone went straight into party mode including Master who had welcomed us back as soon as he heard the commotion. I walked up to Mira with Natsu and Celestia following.

"Hey Mira, it seems Celestia's missing something dont ya' think?" I asked happily as Mira's face lit up and she grabbed the stamper.

"Where would you like it and what color, sweetie?" Mira asked. Celestia smiled.

"On my right hand and in gold please!" Celestia said handing her hand over to Mira who stamped it, leaving a gold Fairy Tail Insignia in its place.

"Hey everyone, lets introduce our newest member, and my daughter, Celestia!" Natsu called out lifting Celestia on his shoulders once again as everyone cheered and partied the night away.

***1 Year Later***

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. My white dress reached the floor and trailed behind me along with my veil. My dress had gems embroidered on the top and a red rose was pinned on a pink ribbon that was around my waist. I had a tiara with a connected veil and I was holding a bouquet of red and pink roses. Levy was by my side almost in tears wearing a pink dress that reached above her knees and had a red ribbon with a pink rose attached. Her hair was down but curled and she had on black heels. I smiled brightly and Erza came up wearing a matching dress to Levy, as well as her hair being down and curled. Yes I was getting married. Levy is my maid of honor, while Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Juvia are my bridesmaids. Celestia is the flower girl and Happy is the ring bearer while Gray is Natsu's best man.

Hey Levy, dont cry, that'll only result in me crying and I dont think you want to ruin my make up that you worked so hard on." I said smiling. She laughed slightly and nodded. Erza smiled.

"You've grown so much Lucy." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you calling me old?" I joked and we laughed when music started.

"That's our cue, see you soon." Levy said hugging me quickly as well as Erza and left. I sighed and went into position, with Master getting ready to walk me down the aisle.

"I may not be the real thing, but to me you are my child." Master said holding back tears as we hooked arms. I smiled and nodded, not trusting my voice, and I felt I was going to cry. I watched as Erza and Jellal went down the aisle taking there positions, along with Mira and Laxus, Gray and Juvia, Wendy and Romeo and finally Levy and Gajeel. I took a deep breath as the music changed and Celestia hugged me quickly before heading in front of me and throwing petals along with Happy. Master smiled up to me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded slowly and we started our way down the aisle. Everyone stood and turned to us as we walked but all I saw was Natsu. He was wearing a black tux with a red rose in his pocket and even his scarf around his neck. I smiled brightly as we made our way to the end of the aisle and Natsu walked up taking me away from Master who I hugged quickly before walking up to the alter where Mavis was smiling brightly. Everyone sat as the music silenced and Mavis cleared her throat.

"Do you two wish to be married?" She asked.

"Yes. Natsu and I said. She smiled.

"Then who cares about the details, under the power of Fairy Tail I pronounce Natsu and Lucy Dragneel husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" She cheered as everyone clapped and cheered as Natsu scooped me up and kissed me passionately. After the ceremony the guild was rowdier with the new married couple and me and Natsu had our first dance in the middle of the guild hall. It wasn't anything special but it was the best thing I could've asked for to be surrounded by my family. I rested my head on Natsu's shoulder and watched as Celestia danced around with Happy.

"Hey Natsu?" I said. He smiled down to me.

"What is it Luce?" he asked happily.

"I love you." I said looking at him.

"I love you to." He said kissing me.

We were going to be one big happy family.

**Ok guys that's it. I loved writing this story and I'm sad to see it over although it wasn't that long. However I might do a sequel if you reaallyyy want me to. I already have an idea for the plot and now I just need to know if you would want me to write it or not! So until then goodby, and thanks for all the views and reviews on this story! By!**


End file.
